


The Lesson

by Sarcosuchas



Series: Walking Dead Request Fics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Experience, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcosuchas/pseuds/Sarcosuchas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl has feelings for Enid and wants to make a move. However, he doesn't want to disappoint her with his lack of experience, so he turns to Maggie for help and advice. He ends up getting more than he bargained for. <br/>Smut. Carl/Maggie.<br/>Prompt fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbroseViolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseViolence/gifts).



> So this was a prompt given to me by AmbroseViolence.  
> This was the prompt:  
> Prompt: Rating: Explicit  
> Carl/Maggie - Set in Alexandria, With Glenn on a run and Rick busy as constable, Carl goes to visit Maggie, leading to one insane day he wasn't expecting.  
> Let's see how well I delivered that....

The birds sang their morning chorus outside as Rick and Carl sat at the dining table in their house. They had been in Alexandria for over a week and although things were a little rocky, they were getting better and the pair were much more comfortable. Judith cooed softly as Rick patiently fed her while Carl slowly swallowed down his cereal one spoonful at a time. The breakfast table was quiet as both of them were engrossed within their own thoughts.

“Being here now…” Rick started conversation. “Makes me sorry you couldn’t have had a childhood like I did.”

Carl held the spoonful of cereal in the air above the bowl, pausing. “What do you mean?”

“You see the other kids as weak, Carl.” Rick told him, staring across the table at him. “But they’re how you should have been.”

Carl shrugged before taking another spoonful. He didn’t mind being the way he was because of the world. He hadn’t experienced what it was like to be a normal teenager so he couldn’t miss something he never had.

“I’m sorry.” Rick finished. It wasn’t an apology, it was a statement.

“I’m not.” Carl replied with another shrug. “I’m just glad we’re here now.”

Rick silently nodded. Everything that had happened had ultimately got them to Alexandria, a place where they could truly be safe. Things would have to change, Rick knew that and he knew how to change them. With a little work, be it diplomatic or violent, they would turn Alexandria into a fortified sanctuary safe from walkers and people alike. A peaceful yet well prepared community where his children could grow up in total safety.

Rick stood up and placed Judith into her cot after kissing her forehead. He was already in his constable uniform as he was about to start a new day of patrolling Alexandria. The community for the most part was very peaceful with very few incidents or disagreements. Although this led to his job not being that exciting, it was better than living on the road.

“Carol’s gonna come by later and take Judith out for a walk.” Rick told his son as he made sure he had everything. “Look after her till then.”

“Okay.” Carl nodded with a smile.

Rick gave a small wave to say goodbye before he made his way across the room and out through the front door onto the streets of Alexandria. It was the weekend which meant there was no school in the garage. It was a free day and once Carol came to take Judith, Carl had the whole day to himself.

Carl washed his bowl in the kitchen sink and mulled over what he could do for the day. He could try going round to see Ron and play videogames but he had done that quite a lot recently. Carl didn’t want to see too clingy nor did he want to get bored with repetition. He could go looking for Daryl and ask for the archer to teach him how to track and hunt. It would give him something to do and something to practice.

Carl left the bowl on the rack to dry and lay flat on his back on the couch. Judith was sleeping for the time being which gave him peace to think. There was nothing stopping him from spending time with Michonne, even though she was patrolling they could still spend time talking and joking around. His mind quickly wandered to his other option. Enid. She was the only person his age in Alexandria who was actually like him. She had come from outside the walls and was wise to the world. They had much more in common with each other than either of them had with anyone else their age.

Carl refused to admit it to himself or anyone else but his interest in Enid wasn’t just because she was like him. He found her attractive, having been stunned by her appearance when he first met her. She was interesting, a conundrum of enigma and mystery because she refused to open up. Carl wanted to get to know her and if he was lucky, get close to her in more than one way.

 

An hour later and Carl was out walking the streets. He had fallen asleep on the couch and had only been woken by Carol’s arrival when she had come to take Judith. He was still at a loose end and needed something to do. He had originally planned to stop by Ron’s house but as he approached the door he had heard angry yelling. By the sound of the voices it was Pete and Jessie arguing. That was one battle that Carl did not want to be a part of so he turned on the spot and headed elsewhere.

Once the teen had made his way to the bottom of the street he saw what he had been hoping to see. Enid was climbing the wall again and had just disappeared over the other side. Carl felt his heart beat a little faster as he started jogging towards the wall so he could catch up to her. Being outside the walls with her meant no one else would see them. It was perfect for getting to know her as neither of them would feel scrutinised or judged.

Once he was on the other side of the woods and was making his way through the woods he realised how easy it was to get lost. The woods were thick and carried on for miles into the distance, filled with walkers and who knew what else. Enid seemed to possess a natural talent for vanishing and becoming one with the trees as he often lost sight of her when he tried to follow the girl.

Carl knew she couldn’t be far away as he had only just spotted her ten minutes previous. She would still be in the area and would probably be walking as she wouldn’t know he was following her. His hand remained instinctively on his knife handle, even though there were no walkers to be seen or heard. Just the birds. Suddenly, a twig snapped.

“Carl. I know you’re following me. Again.” Enid’s voice sounded from somewhere nearby. “And you’re going the wrong way.”

Carl felt a cold shiver shoot down his spine. “You knew?”

“You’re very loud.” Enid answered.

As Carl took a few steps towards the source of her voice, twigs snapped and leaves crumpled under his feet, confirming her statement to be true.

“Can you go back?” Enid asked of him. “To be honest, you scare me.”

“You shouldn’t sneak out by yourself.” Carl told her, covering up his real intentions. “Two people just died.”

Enid finally appeared from the foliage. “Oh come on. People always die. You know that.”

Carl averted his gaze to maintain his composure. “We should go back.”

“Why?” Enid asked, her eyes studying him, as if they were looking for a weakness.

Carl wasn’t sure how to answer. “What do you do out here anyways?”

“Same thing as you.” Enid replied cryptically.

Before he could answer, Enid turned on the spot and took off running. Carl smirked, at least he was on good terms with her and now she was fine with him joining her. He took off running after her, happy to be out the house, happy to spend time with someone his own age and happy to spend time with someone he liked.

It didn’t take him long to catch up to her and pretty soon they were running side by side. They had no real destination, they were just running for the fun of it and both were content to be in the other’s company. They eventually stopped running and sat down together on a log so they could catch their breath. It was peaceful out in the woods. Carl liked it, especially when he had Enid for company.

“We’re supposed to be out here.” Enid said. “We’re supposed to feel like this. I don’t wanna forget.”

Carl stared at her, still breathing hard from the running and the fact that they were spending time together.

“And running makes me feel better.” Enid admitted with a smile.

Carl hoped that he could also make her feel better. “I can’t forget. I dream about it, being in the forest with them.”

“I do too.” Enid admitted softly.

Carl stared at her, amazed that they had so many things in common that were now being revealed. They were very similar people so it made sense for him to be attracted to her, or so he hoped. He didn’t want to scare her and lose all hope of being with her.

“Ron’s a good guy.” Carl commented. He knew Ron also liked Enid.

“He is.” She replied with a smile, looking up at the branches above.

“Does he know you come out here?” Carl asked her, curious to see how much was shared.

“No. He wouldn’t understand.” Enid answered.

They fell silent as Enid opened up her bag to get her knife out. Carl couldn’t help but take pride in knowing that he could understand Enid better than Ron could. He had more in common with her and hopefully was more interesting to her.

“Why do I scare you?” He asked with a soft laugh.

“I don’t know, you just do.” Enid replied, using her knife to carve into the log.

“Cool knife.” Carl commented.

Enid stopped. “It was my mum’s.”

“What happened to you?” Carl asked. He wanted to help her get through whatever it was that had damaged her.

“Does it matter?” Enid asked, staring back into his eyes.

“It does. I know.” Carl replied, opening up. “Something bad has happened to me too.”

Enid stared back at him. They were two very similar teenagers in a very uncompromising world. They both had their fair share of pain. The sound of approaching snarls signalled the coming of a group of walkers. Carl and Enid jumped to their feet and looked in the direction of the moans. The walkers were close.

“We need to go.” Carl told her. “Sounds like a lot.”

Enid grabbed her bag and led him into the hollow of a tree trunk. Carl took his hat off and pressed in beside her. There was about an inch between their bodies and only a few inches between their faces as they stared into each other’s eyes. Carl felt his legs shake slightly at how close they were. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to show her that he was there, that he cared and understood.

The snarls got louder, giving him an excuse to turn his head away. He looked out at the walkers as they stumbled past. Carl didn’t need to look at them, they weren’t going to find the two of them but he needed to justify not kissing her to his conscience. The reality was that he was too nervous. He had no experience and he was convinced that Enid had experience with boys. He didn’t want to disappoint her. Carl’s legs continued to tremble under the nerves that shot through him.

Enid leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “This is their world now. We’re just living in it.”

Carl turned back to her, their faces even closer now. They could feel their breath on each other’s faces and Enid kept staring into his eyes with that piercing gaze of hers. It was almost as if she was inviting him to kiss her, as if she somehow knew. Carl’s hand brushed against hers as he let his face draw closer to hers. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for and had dreamed about. This would be his first kiss with Enid.

The reminder in his mind that it would be his first kiss and therefore inexperienced and not as good shot through him. Anxiety rushed through his system. He was going to disappoint her if he kissed her. Carl let out a nervous breath and turned his face away again, sparking an amused grin from Enid.

“Cool.” She whispered in his ear, as close as she could get. “You’re afraid of me too.”

Carl smiled nervously as he continued to breathe heavily. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had wasted the opportunity and she knew it. Relief briefly swept over his mind. At least she knew. They remained where they were, silently waiting for the walker herd to pass.

 

It had taken an hour to return to Alexandria. Enid had decided to go and check on Ron as she was acutely aware of his family problems. Carl needed to distance himself from Enid for the rest of the day so he could keep himself under control. As he walked up the quiet street of the community he made the decision to get advice on relationships and on intimacy. He just needed someone trustworthy to teach him.

Carl watched Carol further up the road pushing Judith’s pram with an innocent smile plastered on her face. He knew she was just acting and playing nice for the people of Alexandria. He wasn’t sure why she insisted on playing possum but he wasn’t going to question it. Carl considered asking Carol for advice but quickly decided against it. She was too brutal for that kind of conversation. Michonne was with Rick and he didn’t feel like discussing relationships with his father around to hear.

“Afternoon, Carl.” Deanna interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey, good afternoon.” Carl replied, slightly startled. “Do you know where Maggie is?”

“We just finished organising things, so she should be at home.” Deanna answered.

“Okay, thanks.” Carl replied before heading for Maggie and Glenn’s place.

Beth had been like an older sister to Carl, as a result of that and her sudden death, Maggie had taken on that role to a certain extent. She was just as strong as anyone else in the group but she still had a deep sweetness to her. Not only that but she was also stunningly attractive, something that Carl couldn’t help but notice every time he was around her. He didn’t have feelings for the older woman but he couldn’t help but notice her.

Once he reached the house he knocked on the door. His hands shook a little with nerves but he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm himself down. After a couple moments the door opened to reveal Maggie, dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt. Carl fought to keep his eyes on her face.

“Hey, Carl.” Maggie greeted. “What brings you here? I thought you’d be with your friends.”

Carl hesitated a little. “Well, I was. Is Glenn here?”

Maggie gave him a look, trying to work out what he was hiding but didn’t seem to be able to do so. “No, he’s out on a supply run with Abraham.”

Carl nodded. “I need advice, can you help?”

Maggie smiled tenderly. “Of course, come on in.”

Maggie stepped aside and let Carl enter the house, closing the door behind her. She guided him into the front room and gestured for him to sit on the couch. She sat down next to him.

“What’s up?” Maggie asked him, her expression showing concern.

Carl stared at the floor where he tapped his feet together nervously. He was beginning to regret coming to see Maggie about it. He trusted her like family, like an older sister yet his hormonal attraction to her made it difficult. He also didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her.

“I’ve, uh, never had a relationship.” Carl admitted. “And I like somebody but I don’t know how to, you know…”

“Do you mind me asking who it is you like?” Maggie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Carl hesitated, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. “Enid.”

“And does she know you like her yet?” Maggie asked him, this was an important point.

Carl thought for a moment, looking around the room at anything but Maggie. “I think so. I mean, we almost kissed earlier…”

Maggie watched the teen try to bury his head under his hat in embarrassment. “What stopped you?”

Carl breathed heavily at the question. “I, don’t know how, well, I have no, you know, experience.”

“You know, Carl.” Maggie told him. “She probably doesn’t have any experience either.”

“What if she does?” Carl asked, his distress showing. “I don’t want to be a disappointment.”

“It’s just practice.” Maggie explained. “We were all in your position once.”

Carl sniggered. “Not like I have anyone to practice with.”

Maggie bit her lip. Carl was in obvious distress and he needed someone to practice kissing with. She could help him, it wouldn’t mean anything. It would simply be friendly help and no one would have to know. She couldn’t help but notice that Carl was turning into quite the handsome young man.

“You can practice with me.” She finally declared.

Carl whipped his head round to stare at her like a deer caught in the headlights. He couldn’t have heard her right. All the stress must have made him hear things. Maggie was faithful to Glenn so there’s no way she would offer anything like that.

“Don’t look so surprised, Carl.” Maggie laughed gently. “We’re friends, right? So let me help you.”

Carl nodded and took off his hat, placing it on the coffee table. He stared back at her, uncertain. It was only then did he notice that Maggie had shifted so that she was much closer to him than she had been two minutes before. They were as close together as he and Enid had been in the tree. His face flushed red from the proximity.

“Kiss me.” Maggie told him, edging forward.

Carl swallowed thickly before closing the gap between them, his lips gently brushing against hers. They were soft and the whole exchange was gentle. He furrowed his brow in confusion when he felt Maggie’s lips part and her tongue lick his lips. Carl pulled away in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked her, perplexed.

“To really kiss someone, you use your tongue.” Maggie explained. “This time, open your mouth and let my tongue in.”

Carl nodded and closed the gap between them again. When Maggie’s tongue licked at his lips he parted his lips to let it in. Carl moaned gently into the kiss, surprised by the feeling of fullness in his mouth when her tongue started dancing with his own. His jaw felt a little sore from the angle it was open at but it felt surprisingly good. After a few moments they broke apart. Carl’s face was flushed while Maggie was licking her lips.

“Now you know how to kiss someone.” She told him with a smile. “Doesn’t always have to be the mouth, your neck and jaw are sensitive too.”

Carl looked at her in surprise. “Really?”

Maggie nodded and leaned forward again. She placed her hand on Carl’s thigh for support as her mouth attacked his neck. Carl gasped at the pleasure that shot through him from the simple act of having Maggie’s mouth on the skin of his neck. His skin felt like it had electric sparks travelling along it from the pleasure. The room was also starting to get rather hot, making him uncomfortable.

Maggie leaned in again, her hand shifting up his thigh until it rubbed against something hard. Carl hissed in pleasure as Maggie’s hand came into contact with his clothed hardness. By this point Carl was panting, his face was flushed and his whole body felt like it was burning. His slim jeans were suddenly very tight. Maggie bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She hadn’t intended for things to get sexual but feeling his erection excited her.

“Carl? I, um, I could teach you about sex too, if you like.” Maggie offered, her voice shaky.

Carl felt his member twitch under the fabric of his jeans at the offer. A sudden feeling of dread shot through him as the rational part of his mind starting to work again.

“What about Glenn?” He asked, nervous and not wanting to betray a good friend. “I can’t do that to Glenn.”

Maggie knew she should have agreed with him. She should have ended everything right there. She should have begged Carl not to ever say anything about what had happened. She should have let him figure sex out on his own with Enid. She didn’t. Maggie was too turned on and far too into it to stop now. She wanted the sheriff’s son and wasn’t about to let it all end too soon.

“It’ll be one time, Carl.” Maggie tried to justify it. “He won’t know because I’m just helping you. We’re not trying to be together.”

Carl remained silent in thought. He did want things to continue, it had all felt really good so far and he had no doubt that the sex would be even better. On the other hand, he was debating on having sex with one of his best friend’s wife. That was wrong. It wasn’t him.

“You want to be experienced for Enid, right?” Maggie asked him, palming Carl through his jeans. “You want to be good for her, right?”

Carl couldn’t help but nod, his eyes squinting from the feeling of Maggie’s hand on him.

“Then let me show you.” Maggie whispered in his ear, just like Enid had.

Carl bit his lip as Maggie pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her black bra which she quickly unclipped and let fall to the floor. Maggie took Carl’s hands and guided them to feel her breasts, rubbing the soft mounds affectionately. The teen took some initiative and let his fingers rub over her nipples, forcing her to bite her lip to cover up a gasp.

“You can use your tongue too.” Maggie suggested.

Carl, feeling bolder now that his mind was drowning in lust, leaned forward and licked at her nipples slowly. He was unsure at first but increased his pace and force in accordance with Maggie’s gasps and soft moans. She gently pushed his head away from her breasts and brought it up for a much more heated kiss. She was rapidly losing any self-control she had left.

When they broke apart she pushed Carl back onto the couch before slipping her hands lower to undo and pull off her jeans. Carl watched in fascination as the jeans fell from her curved hips and crumpled on the floor. Maggie stepped out of them before slipping off her black panties.

Carl was mesmerised by her naked form. It was everything he had imagined and more. He knew it wouldn’t be fair on Enid in the future as he doubted she could ever be as stunning as Maggie. He was broken from his sexual thoughts as Maggie swapped places with him on the couch. She guided his hand down to her folds until it rubbed against her clitoris, making her choke back a moan.

“Remember that spot, okay?” She told him, earning a nod from the teen.

Maggie then guided his hand until his finger had slipped inside her folds. She bit back a moan as she instructed him to slide in a second finger, moving his hand back and forth in a slow pumping action until he got the idea and did it on his own. She whined in pleasure as he increased the pace, he may have been inexperienced but he wasn’t a slow learner.

After a few more minutes she stopped him and swapped their places yet again so that she was straddling him. She smirked at him as she pulled off the teen’s shirt, revealing his slim torso so that she could run her hands over it, feeling every part of him. Carl was panting and his face was flushed. He knew it was his turn to experience some pleasure and the anticipation for it was almost killing him with how fast his heart was beating.

Maggie’s hands found their way to Carl’s waistline and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them off him. Now free from the constraint of his jeans, his erection tented his boxers and made Maggie’s mouth water. She slowly pulled the last remaining garment off the teen and eyed his member. By her rough calculations he was a little bit bigger than Glenn, for his age that was a surprise which made her wonder if it ran in his family.

Carl mewled in delight as Maggie’s fingers wrapped around his shaft and slowly stroked it up and down, preparing it for the nirvana that was to come. She kissed him again and increased the pace of her strokes with Carl moaning into the kiss and bucking his hips up into her hand. Maggie kissed down the teen’s slim body until she reached his ardent erection, the head already weeping from how excited and stimulated he was. She realised she couldn’t have as much fun with him as she did with Glenn because he was too sensitive for it. That fact didn’t stop her from wanting a taste.

Carl’s eyes shot down to stare at Maggie in amazement when her tongue licked over the head of his erection, licking up and tasting the precum that dribbled from the tip. She hummed at the taste before slowly taking the head into her mouth, being wary of any potential bucking from the teen who was moaning above her. Once she was sure he was sufficiently stimulated, she pulled her mouth off of him and straddled him once more.

Carl looked up at her, his eyes blown wide with lust and pleasure. There was nothing but sexual hunger in his eyes and her own returned that hunger. It didn’t matter that Carl liked Enid. It didn’t matter that Maggie was married to Glenn. They wanted each other and they were about to indulge each other.

Carl let out a high pitched whine as Maggie lowered herself slowly onto his shaft, letting it slip deeper inside bit by bit until he was completely sheathed inside her. Carl panted from the pleasure. It was so hot and so tight around his shaft he could barely speak. He had never felt anything so good before in his life. Maggie quickly corrected that thought when she placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him, bouncing herself up and down on his hardness.

Maggie whimpered and moaned each time Carl’s shaft was fully sheathed inside her every time she bounced back down. He fit inside her perfectly, better than Glenn did. She hated to admit it but he filled her better than anyone else in her life. Maggie loved Glenn but her favourite sexual partner was quickly becoming Carl.

By the look on Carl’s face and how hard he was panting she knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She bounced herself faster and harder on Carl’s rod, gasping his name when he started bucking his hips up to meet her downward bounces. They were working together at a perfect rhythm, Carl’s upward thrusts meeting her each time she came down. They were both so close to completion.

Carl lifted himself up slightly so he could reach his hand down to where their hips met. His hand found Maggie’s hip and held onto her as she bounced on top of him. While he focused on thrusting upward to keep their rhythm going his hand moved round until his fingers were rubbing her clitoris again.

That was all it took. With a cry of Carl’s name Maggie hit her climax. She threw her head back as her walls tightened around his shaft, squeezing it as her juices coated him. Carl was panting heavily, seconds from his own climax but Maggie knew she couldn’t let him finish inside her. She quickly pulled herself off of him and lowered her mouth to his shaft once again.

Ten seconds inside the warm, moist cavern of Maggie’s mouth, her skilled tongue licking all over him was all it took before Carl tossed his head back and cried out her name. Maggie moaned around his shaft as his seed filled her mouth. She let herself enjoy his taste before swallowing it down. Maggie kissed the teen one more time before letting reality return to their minds.

“We need to get dressed before anyone comes looking.” She told him.

Carl, disappointed that the experience was over yet elated that it had happened at all, nodded and got off the couch so he could start pulling his clothes back on. The two friends got dressed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Carl felt confident now. He had experienced the art of kissing, he had just lost his virginity to an experienced friend who had given him pointers. He knew that he could please Enid without any chance of disappointing her. With his confidence renewed, Carl knew he could ask the girl out and finally have his own relationship, something he had wanted for a long time.

“I shouldn’t need to tell you, but you can’t tell anyone about this.” Maggie told him, feeling guilty at having cheated on Glenn. “Promise me, Carl.”

Carl nodded as he put his hat back on. “I promise.”

“Take a shower when you get home.” Maggie told him. “Don’t want your dad noticing anything.”

Carl smiled and nodded. He hadn’t even considered that and was grateful that Maggie had given him that last piece of advice. They said their goodbyes and Carl returned to the streets of Alexandria. This time he had a confident and happy spring in his step as he headed home.

Maggie watched him leave for a few more moments without closing her front door. She loved Glenn with all her heart but with a bit more practice, Carl could become the best sexual partner she would ever have. It was supposed to be a one time lesson. It was supposed to be about helping a younger friend in the complicated art of sexual relations. However, as she watched the handsome young man walk away, Maggie secretly hoped he would need more lessons in the future.

 

**So that’s this prompt complete. This isn’t a pairing I usually think much about so it was a little awkward getting them into character for this to make sense in my mind. I wrote most of this when I was tired, so it could be pretty crap. I’m not sure.**

**Hope those that have decided to read it have indeed enjoyed it. Feel free to send me other prompts/requests and if I feel I can do them then I will. I still have 2 more for AmbroseViolence to do, though they will take longer as Search takes priority and those 2 prompts are just trickier to plan out.**

**As usual, leave a comment or kudos to let me know you liked it. I’ll be honest though, I’m not expecting much from this one.**

 


End file.
